


Glowing Like an Ember

by Avdal



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Cold, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Literal Sleeping Together, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sleeping Together, Unresolved Emotional Tension, force skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: “This is bringing a whole new meaning to falling in bed with your enemy.”Nothing about Kylo appearing in her room in the middle of the night came to Rey as a surprise anymore. A source of resignation, maybe. But his voice is deep and quiet enough that she’d rather not open her eyes and deal with him if she doesn’t have to.Something had woken her up, though. Something that wasn’t him.





	Glowing Like an Ember

“I didn’t ask to be here. You brought me here.”

 

Nothing about Kylo appearing in her room in the middle of the night came to Rey as a surprise anymore. A source of resignation, maybe. But his voice is deep and quiet enough that she’d rather not open her eyes and deal with him if she doesn’t have to. 

 

Something had woken her up, though. Something that wasn’t _him_.

 

“Was I having a nightmare?”

 

She whispers the words, not wanting to move and disturb her nest. He’s not bothering her. Maybe a little, but not really. If it weren’t for him talking, only the slow sound of his breathing and the hum of their bond would tell her that he’s here with her at all.

 

“Kylo?” she asks again as the silence grows.

 

Rey doesn’t think she was having a nightmare. Doesn’t remember any of it if she was. But her body is locked up tight, muscles tense and shivering, so it’s the only explanation that fits.

 

“Yes, Rey. You were.”

 

“...oh.”

 

That brings back bits and pieces. She hadn’t been sleeping well recently. Too many thoughts that wouldn’t back down and give her peace. It had made her dreams something she’d rather avoid.

 

“Are you going to tell me about it?”

 

His question makes her give in and crack open an eyelid.

 

She’s not in her room anymore, but she _is_ in her bed. Kylo is laying down on his side next to her. He’s stretched out but he doesn’t look comfortable. Maybe too tall for the short mattress or maybe self-conscious that he’s her uninvited guest. 

 

And he won’t meet her gaze when she looks up to his face. Dark circles shade under his eyes. He looks the way she feels.

 

“Where are you?” she asks, giving into the part of her that worries for him.

 

He frowns. Purses his lips slightly but doesn’t answer her and still doesn’t look at her.

 

She wants to reach out and press a fingertip between his eyebrows. Rub that spot until all the lines of tension in his face fades away. Perhaps then she’ll be able to get back to sleep.

 

Instead, she squeezes the pillow underneath her head and buries her face in the crook of her elbow to hide from him.

 

“ _Kylo._ ”

 

“Rey... you know we don’t ask each other that question.”

 

“You’re in your uniform. In your outfit. It can’t be night where you are.”

 

The smooth touch of leather glides over her exposed temple and her hair gets tucked behind her ear. Just like him, it’s neither unexpected nor unpleasant.

 

“No Rey, it’s not.”

 

She swallows at that and closes her eyes. Tries to will herself to relax and go back to sleep. If she does, there’s a chance he’ll go away again.

 

“I didn’t ask to come here, Rey. You know I can control it when this happens.”

 

True. But… but this is the first time they’ve connected while she was unconscious. Or the first time that she knows about it, perhaps.

 

“Were you watching me sleep?” 

 

She mumbles the words against her own skin. The hand that was on her head lifts. She expects the bed to dip up as his weight leaves. Instead, she feels his bare hand touching her shoulder. He feels warm even through the distance separating them.

 

“You’re ice cold.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

She must have kicked off all of her blankets in the night. Probably during her dream.

 

He doesn’t ask her where she is, and Rey feels her head grow heavy. Feels the weariness sink through her. Her limbs begin to relax, finally untightening themselves from the tense knots she’d woken up in. The hand on her shoulder shifts again, moving to her upper back, and bringing a wash of much needed heat along with it. She tries to ignore the ludicrous fact that Kylo is literally tucking her in.

 

And then the silence spreads between them pleasantly. At least right now he’s calm. That was good. Probably he was exhausted as she is and it brings with it a sort of quiet and peaceful camaraderie. 

 

She could sleep like this. Very nearly is already.

 

“Rey?” his voice asks, just as she was starting to drift under.

 

She hums. A faint noise sounding louder than it should in the quiet room.

 

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

He nudges at her through their bond when she doesn’t answer. A little child pulling at her fingers, trying to get attention.

 

“You. I was dreaming about you.”

 

She doesn’t remember much at all, but he was there. With her in her dream and she didn’t like him there. He wasn’t like she wanted him to be.

 

An emotion ripples through her and she sighs and opens her eyes. This had been a long connection for them. Normally it’s over by now.

 

Lazily she rolls onto her back. His hand on her follows the movement, holding on until he absolutely has to let go.

 

“You’re afraid of me.”

 

His voice reaches her flatly. Why is he upset by that? Didn’t he know that before?

 

“Stay out of my head, Kylo.”

 

“You’re projecting it, Rey.”

 

“I guess I can’t control that, either.”

 

This time the silence flows like cold, dark water. This screen connecting them, this projection, begins to flicker and dim. Kylo has turned from her now, his profile once more a stark contrast against the dark walls of her room.

 

Except her room doesn’t have dark walls. His must. He must be thinking about leaving.

 

She breathes, steeling herself before rolling over to face him. He blinks up at the ceiling and his Adam’s apple bobs with the movement. Then he inhales and Rey waits for him to speak.

 

“Sometimes I think I’m too tired to sleep.”

 

It’s a feeling Rey can relate all too well to. She reaches out tentatively, not sure what she’s trying to do.

 

His hand catches hers and they both drop to the mattress between them. For a few moments he tries to interlock their fingers, eyes staring straight forward and up even when Rey lifts her head a fraction to look at him better. But the angles of their hands are slightly awkward, so he gives up on that and settles for engulfing her palm in his own.

 

“I haven’t slept deeply in… too long.”

 

No? Well of course he hasn’t. Why would he?

 

“Hmmm...” He may be too tired to sleep, but she isn’t. Not at all. “Guess dominating the galaxy doesn’t come easy, does it?”

 

The hand on hers tightens.

 

She scoffs softly at him and settles back into her pillow. Her tangled little den of sheets and heavy blankets. 

 

“Rey… don’t.” 

 

Don’t what? Don’t go or don’t say hurtful true things?

 

_ Don’t go. _

 

She should tell him to stay out of her head.  She should.

 

But she’s warm. She hadn’t been this warm for days. Her dreams will go easier  now. He won’t allow them not to. 

 

Just as she’s about to sleep, just as she’s about to fall under completely, she fells him pull at her. Pull her closer and a heavy weight falls across her shoulders. This close, she can hear his heartbeat. Perhaps that’s what she’ll dream about this time.

 

*

 

When Rey wakes up, he’s gone. Her bed is cold and it’s dawn outside.

 

Another day of struggle and another day in all it’s ambition.

 

There’s still the shape of him next to her on the mattress. How long had he been laying there next to her?

 

Long enough, apparently. She’s still tired. A bone-deep and exhausting sort of weariness that makes the cold so much worse. But it’s better today. Maybe that’s all their bond really wanted from her. 

 

Maybe. Maybe he’ll come back to her tonight. Or maybe she’ll go to him. _They_ can’t control this, but there is a power in the universe that can. Now all she has to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble for a timed writing challenge and based off something I read on Tumblr. Turned out decently enough to post, I think.


End file.
